You Lift Me Up
by OctobersLullaby
Summary: Waiting for the sunrise, it was yet another sleepless night without... her. His fire was gone, without her warmth he just wasn't Natsu Dragneel. Song/Death FanFic. One Shot. Lift me up by The Afters


__**Hey everyone sorry about the two day delay on this one shot. I had to get another check up on my liver and since they don't have any computer's in the hospital it was hard to get to a computer on time XD. So let me explain this one shot. Well since I wrote like 4 one shots they just all randomly popped into my head. This one is a short song fan fic. It's been cut in half since its also a death fanfic. :/ I got the idea from the new opening for Fairy Tail when Lucy was falling from the heavens and Natsu was trying to catch her SO CUTE Well hope you like my first death fanfic. **

* * *

_You lift me up. _

_With your love._

_You lift me up._

~0~

A loud sob was heard inside Lucy's apartment. The pink covers were almost buried completely with used tissue's. As a man laid there amongst the mess crying out someone's name repeatedly in his sleep. When he suddenly cracked open his eyes. Both completely red from crying so hard.

Sniffling, the pink headed man brought himself up to a sitting position. Rubbing the left over salty tears from his eyes. Natsu Dragneel stood up from the bed dragging himself to the blonde's bathroom.

Looking into the mirror, the fire mage was worse for wears. His clothes from last night were still on him clenching to his sweaty body. Both his nose and eyes were red from all the tears he must have shed.

"Crap…" Natsu spoke aloud to no one in particular. Using his right hand to ruffle up his hair to make it look better than his normal bed head.

He looked at the clock on the wall of the bathroom. Reading four AM in the morning. Taking in a deep breath, he knew he wasn't going to be able to go back to sleep.

'_Yet another sleepless night…_' The dragon slayer thought to himself. Sighing he stripped himself from his clothes to take a long hot shower, to pass the time. Bathing himself in the darkness of the room.

~0~

_Waiting for the sunrise._

_Waiting for the day._

~0~

Stepping out of the shower with a towel wrapped around his waist. Natsu walked into the living room to pick out clothes for today's special event. Grabbing the nicest clothes he could find he slipped on a black t-shirt along with matching pants.

Not feeling the need to dry his hair. He sat himself down on Lucy's couch staring intently at the plain window in front of him. Looking back at the clock it read five AM. Knowing he had only a few more minutes till the sun came up, he diverted his attention back to the window.

Resting his head on his arm, he watched as a pink and yellow color splashed itself allover one part of the dark night. As the stars started to fade away along with the moon, the canvas of the night was erased.

Meaning that a new portrait would be permitted to be painted along the sky. A small white, yellowish glow came from the same corner from where the pink and yellow colors had formed. The painting of the day took it's rightful place in the sky.

To celebrate the new day birds sang happily, welcoming their sun. As the bright glow basked the whole city of Magnolia, illuminating the blonde's apartment.

"Look Lucy, The sun came out for you…"

~0~

_Waiting for a sign. _

_That I'm where you want me to be._

~0~

Two knock came from the door. A persons voice muffled from the other side of the door of Lucy's apartment.

"**Come on Natsu we don't want to be late…**" The voice cracked in mid sentence.

"I'm coming." The fire mage answered back.

Taking his eyes off the sun, he stood up to head towards the door. Twisting the knob, the ebony ice alchemist Gray Fullbuster stood on the other side. His hands in his pocket's of his black suit.

"You look terrible." The ice mage commented on his worn out appearance.

"If your going to make fun of me I could've gone by myself…" The dragon slayer answered dully. Not even a tint of anger in his voice.

"You've been in bed for five days no. If I didn't come to get you, you'd might bail on us…" Gray quickly took a step back regretting what he said.

"Sorry I didn't mean-"

"Don't worry about it. Your probably right anyways." Natsu shrugged.

"…Let's go the ceremony is about to start." Gray patted the fire mage's back encouragingly.

Taking his first step out of the apartment after five days. A refreshing breeze blew against the Dragon slayer's face making his pink hair brush against his cheeks.

"What made you come here anyways?" The salamander questioned as he intertwined his hand behind his head.

As they walked Gray remained silent not giving the fire mage an answer. Walking towards the giant cathedral west of town. Natsu raised a brow towards the ice mage, that's when they finally reached the large church that towered high above both mage's. Knowing there was no way to dodge this question from the very eager dragon slayer Gray finally opened his mouth to reveal his answer.

"Lucy sent me…"

~0~

_You know my heart is heavy._

_And the hurt is deep._

~0~

As everyone started to take there seats in the mahogany church benches. Natsu slowly made his way down the long aisle. The chattering of between people had stopped as they watched the pink haired man pass by them.

All eyes were on _him_. Everyone understood why the dragon slayer would look the way he did that day. Many other's looked exactly like him.

"Everyone take your seat the memorial is about to begin." The voice of the speaker boomed. Master Makarov greeted his children.

"Hello everyone. And thank you all for coming today." Master spoke again somewhat nervously this time.

Natsu finally took his seat in the front row right in front of Makarov. Looking down his row, the whole team was there. Erza, Gray, Happy, Wendy, and Charle. All of them wearing back for this special occasion.

"For today we say goodbye to our one and only, Lucky Lucy Heartfilla…" Diverting his attention back to the man speaking. Natsu felt a ball form at his throat at the words spoken by Makarov.

The tears started to swell in his eyes once again. When suddenly a furry little paw tugged at the hem of his t-shirt. Looking downwards he saw Happy the neko, frowning with a scrunched up face. He looked like he was on the verge of crying.

"N-Natsu…" The exceed stuttered trying his best to hold back his tears.

"Happy?" The dragon slayer spoke concerned for the look Happy had on his face.

"W-What ever you do d-d-don't CRRRYYY!" The neko burst into tears, wailing out loud as he cuddled to Natsu's side looking for comfort.

The salamander looked down to his small partner. Picking him up in his arms, he brought him close to his chest.

"I'm sorry Happ's, I should be the one who should be saying that to you…" Natsu spoke softly to the cat.

"N-No Lucy told me to take care of you… B-Because you would be the one with the m-most t-tears to shed." Happy explained through sobs.

The dragon slayer smiled at these words. Even though Happy was the one bawling his eyes out. Lucy knew _my_ pain would be worse. But Natsu couldn't really feel _anything. _It was like his fire was gone. His stomach felt like it was clenched up into a ball, making him not want to eat anything. But what hurt most of all was this funny feeling in his heart.

It felt like the life was completely sucked out of him.

Yet the comfort he felt Happy was giving him actually made him somewhat better than before.

The sun started to shine more brightly than before. As it basked a warm glow around the dragon slayer and the neko. Looking towards the sun, the fire mage's eyes soften. As he gave a caring smile towards the bight ball in the sky.

* * *

**TADA well did you like it? Hopefully you did. Fallen Angel's chap will be updated today as well since i'm missing a few chaps on that one as well. So i'll see you all soon! I love you all :D**

'_Thanks Luce…'_


End file.
